The present invention relates to an alarm timepiece and, more particularly, to an alarm timepiece having a switch capable of being operated to different settings for selecting among different alarm modes.
There have heretofore been alarm timepieces which generate a recurring acoustic alarming signal after a predetermined time has elapsed after the first alarming signal is emitted and stopped at a pre-set time. In such alarm timepieces, a switch is provided for completely dismissing or terminating the acoustic alarming mode, in addition to a switch for effecting the suspension of the acoustic alarming mode, so that there is required an increased number of parts. At the same time, this double arrangements of switches causes a confusion for the user.